Versos
by Melody Fallen
Summary: Porque aquela era a única maneira de explicar o que ele sentia... Em versos...


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Itálico: música  
Sublinhado: one-shot

* * *

Ele escrevia. E tocava as notas do seu violão. Era a maneira de extravasar toda a sua dor, toda a sua solidão...

_Parece cocaína, mas é só tristeza, talvez tua cidade. _  
_Muitos temores nascem do cansaço e da solidão. _  
_E o descompasso e o desperdício..._

Versos que poderiam ser interpretados como versos sem lógica, mas eles não eram pra alguém entender...  
Aqueles versos eram apenas para mostrar que aquela dor, já o consumia por inteiro... E que ele já estava cansado de ser sozinho, sempre, de se sentir sozinho, cercado de pessoas...

_Herdeiros são agora da virtude que perdemos._

E, quem iria ser depois dele? Quem iria amargurar a falta dele?

_Há tempos tive um sonho, não me lembro._  
_Não me lembro..._

E ele podia se considerar alguém que teria sempre uma dívida consigo mesmo. Todos sempre tem ilusões... Menos ele. Á menos um dia, em que ele cogitara a idéia de ter alguma realização pessoal, mas esquecera... Afinal, quem era ele para sonhar? 

_Tua tristeza é tão exata_  
_E hoje o dia é tão bonito_

Até que ele conhecera uma jovem, em uma viagem a Konoha. Era uma jovem tímida, com os olhos incomuns, que exalavam tristeza sobre a vida... Uma jovem Hyuuga que passeava sobre as folhas de sakura, apreciando sua imagem encantadora...

_Já estamos acostumados_  
_A não termos mais nem isso. _  
_Os sonhos vêm e os sonhos vão_  
_O resto é imperfeito._

E a partir deste dia ele se conformou em ser nada mais do que igual aos outros... A ser apenas alguém comum, alguém que poderia ter os mesmos sonhos que os outros. Mas o fato é que, ele agora se acostumara apenas a dormir e sonhar com aquela jovem Hyuuga desconhecida, que mexeu seu coração, ou melhor, trouxe-o de volta a vida...

_Disseste que se tua voz tivesse força igual_  
_À imensa dor que sentes_  
_Teu grito acordaria_  
_Não só a tua casa_  
_Mas a vizinhança inteira._

E aquela dor ainda existia em seu peito. Ainda existia, e existia ainda maior que antes... A ponto de arrebentar o peito, faze-lo sangrar em desespero, tentando libertar-se deste martírio que o atormentava... E sua voz, queria sair, gritar para o mundo que ele ainda sofria...

_E há tempos nem os santos têm ao certo_  
_A medida da maldade_

E o destino ainda rumava contra ele. Pois, a pouco tempo recebera uma carta de seu amigo, Naruto, onde havia uma foto com ele e a jovem Hyuuga por quem se apaixonara. Eles estavam noivos. Mas ele não pode deixar de reparar em seus olhos tristonhos, ainda tristonhos... Era muita maldade o que o destino lhe aprontara...

_Há tempos são os jovens que adoecem_  
_Há tempos o encanto está ausente_  
_E há ferrugem nos sorrisos_  
_E só o acaso estende os braços_  
_A quem procura abrigo e proteção._

E então, as coisas mudaram tanto. Ele aprendeu que não era melhor antes, em que amargurava sua dor sem nem ao menos pensar em se iludir... E por mais que os sonhos dele pareciam ser feitos de cristal, foi eterno enquanto durou... E cristal caiu e quebrou, e machucou e feriu, mas foi bom enquanto existiu... E ele jamais voltaria para os braços do acaso... Por mais que os sonhos tenham o machucado, valeu a pena tornar-se mais humano...

_Meu amor, disciplina é liberdade._  
_Compaixão é fortaleza_  
_Ter bondade é ter coragem_

E ele terminou sua reflexão com os versos que dizem tudo o que ele aprendeu. Tudo o que aprendeu com a vida, com o sentimento do amor, e o que aprendeu quando sentiu seu coração ser preenchido por um enorme sentimento... Agora não era o vazio... Era dor... Ele aprendera que nem sempre a vida traz o mais feliz, mas, sobre qualquer hipótese, é sempre o mais certo. E se sua vida, agora sim, viva, girava entorno de si mesmo, agora girava entorno de um sentimento. Ele, e só ele sabia da dor que foi não interferir naquilo que tanto odiou, não proibir ou tentar fazer algo contra aquele casamento, mas, ainda era a mulher que ele amava que iria casar com o seu melhor amigo. E, se ele não foi feliz, ele teria a coragem o suficiente para os deixar serem.  
]  
_"Lá em casa tem um poço"._  
_Mas a água é muita limpa._

E ele comparou seu sentimento com essa ultima frase: "mas a água é muito limpa." Pois mesmo com todo o amor que sentia por aquela Hyuuga, ele não conseguia invejar seu amigo, pois sentia felicidade em saber que ela não era mais sozinha.

Dois meses depois, ele foi convidado ao casamento da garota que ele amava...  
Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata...

Ela estava grávida, e quando a menina nasceu, Naruto convidou Gaara para ser padrinho de sua filha com Hinata...

E ele entendia que, por mais que a amasse, ela amava outro, e ele, só queria a felicidade. Nunca mais ele queria ver os olhos dela trasbordando tristeza...

_Fim..._


End file.
